fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Check You Later Mate
Chris: Here's the rundown, Cyborg went to sleep mode, but got caught because it actually put him to sleep. He ended up losing. Numbuh Five and Dexter start their relationship secretly, along with Dee Dee. (AT CABINS) Leshawna: No one is leaving, until I find out who ate my pudding pocket. Starfire: We know it's not me. Cream: Didn't do it. Izzy: E-Scope didn't do it. Katie: I hate pudding pocket. Amy: (wiping her mouth) Sorry, I mean, I didn't do it. Leshawna: The rest of you can go. You're dead Amy! (rest of the girls run real fast, while hearing beating and screaming) Trent: What's going on Izzy? Izzy: Ha- hem. Trent: I mean E-scope, what happened? Izzy: Leshawna attacked Amy in a cat fight. Numbuh Two: Sorry Chris, there's just so much stuff to do before the four arrive. Goo: What four? Hyp: I'm one of the four goof. Goo: You're big. Edd: Hey there, name's Double-D. Dexter: Nice to meet you, I'm Dexter. Marie: Hi, I'm Marie. Edd: Not Marie Kanker. Marie: Is that sockhead? Good thing I brought lipstick. And it's cherry too. Edd: OH NO! Eva: QUIET! Izzy: Is that Eva? Hyp: (refering to Edd) Scaredy egg. Cream: The bug one and the one with the mole are very scary. Eva: What did you say I have? Cream: You have a…. very nice figure. Leshawna: Hey. No one messes with my girls. Eva: Fffffine. Chris: Today's challenge is chess. Dexter: Well, I'm very good at chess. Chris: Did I forget to mention that you are the pieces? (all gasps) We made a giant chess board. Seventeen did in the process. Bring in the chess board. Starfire: That is a giant board of chess. Chris: Hyp and Double-D will help out the Goats, while the Stars will be assisted by Eva and Marie. Marie: I'm not with sockhead? Oh well, it's better to be a part of a team. Chris: Here are the way things are going: Goats: King- Numbuh One Queen- E-Scope Bishops: Leshawna and Hyp Knights: Bloo and Amy Rooks: Billy and Bubbles Pawns: Jack, Katie, Dexter, Edurado, Double-D and three other interns. And Cream, you get a special role. Cream: Really. Chris: You get to tell the other people where to go. Here's the Stars lineup: King- Sonic Queen- Mandy Bishops: Gwen and Trent Knights: Raven and Dee Dee Rooks: Eva and Blossom Pawns: Marie, Panini, Numbuh Five, Goo, and four other interns. Jinx needs to work on a report. And Buttercup has the same role as Cream. Buttercup: It's payback time rabbit girl. Cream: For the love of eck, I was half asleep. (Chris looks at Cream) I said half asleep. (Chris nods his head yes) Chris: Let's let Cream start. Cream: Um, Mr. Jack, can you please move forward one? (Jack moves forward one) Buttercup: Wow, that's stupid. Intern 4, move. (Intern 4 moves two) Cream: Um, oh boy, Double-D, move up. (Double-D moves two) Buttercup: Move one Marie. (Marie moves one) Cream: Please move Intern 2. (Intern 2 moves two) Buttercup: Move one more Marie, you're so stupid. (Marie moves one) Cream: Intern 2 move diagonally on Marie's spot. (Intern 2 moves diagonally one, Marie is punched) Chris: Marie's out. (2 squares later) Chris: Okay, it's done to Cream's Numbuh One, E-Scope, Hyp, Leshawna, Billy, and Bubbles. While Buttercup has Sonic, Trent, Gwen, Eva, and Numbuh Five. Cream: Um.. Hyp hit Trent. (Hyp punches Trent off the board) Buttercup: Eva! Attack that bignose (Eva demolishes Billy) Katie: Eeeeeeeecccckkkkkk. Hyp: What's that for? Gwen: She really hates Billy. Cream: Izzy, go after Numbuh Five. (Izzy stands still not knowing what Cream said) Cream: Uh, E-Scope, did you hear me? Izzy: I got it. (hits Numbuh Five with a paintball gun and advances to Numbuh Five's space) Buttercup: Eva, move up two, and checkmate. Cream: No man, are you just going to vote me off? Izzy: No, but I know who. Billy: What, I'm not picking my nose. (everyone, including Hyp and Edd look at Billy) (AT BONFIRE, INCLUDES HYP AND EDD) Chris: This week's cookies are special, they have pink chocolate chips, courtesy of Cream, who gets the first one. Cream: Yeeaahhh. Chris: Izzzyy. Izzy: E-Scope. Chris: Fine, whatever, E-Scope. Bloo, Katie, Starfire, Jack, Bubbles, Numbuh One, Amy, Edurado, the final two are awarded to….. Leshawna and Dexter. Billy: What did I do? Katie: You voted Sadie off. Sorry, getting angry gets my makeup ugly. (applies more makeup) Hyp: Nice work on that early move, dumb kid. I appriciate it. Edd: You're most disguiting, when was the last time you smelled your socks? Billy: Five seconds ago. They smelled just fine. Mandy, you still like me, right? Mandy: Billy, I never liked you. Eva: Go, you magoot. Billy: Yes ma'am.(grabs his stuff and runs on the boat) Category:Episodes Category:Article stubs Category:Fan Fiction